Sweet Psychotic Love
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Mileena is desperate to win a war, Scorpion is out for vengeance, they're perfect for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners.

The outworld civil war was still waging on, Mileena and her forces were losing badly though, the only way Mileena and her forces were able to keep the forces of Kotal Kahn at bay were by small ambushes. However they could not compete with the shear forces and numbers of Kotal Kahn's official army. It would not be long before Mileena's forces would be crushed and she would be sentenced to death, in her view she was the only living member left of the Kahn family which automatically promised her the throne to Outworld.

"Empress Mileena, Kotal Kahn's forces have taken the western front, this temple is our last fortified defense, we have only two choices, retreat to earthrealm, or stay and die" Rain said kneeling before Mileena

"Damn it, that miserable old fool, do you mean to tell me that none of you were able to hold them back at all, you dishonor your empress and all of Outworld as well!" Mileena screamed with rage burning in her chest.

"Empress I advise that we must retreat to Earthrealm while we have this chance, your life is more important than your pride, there we can regroup, possible recruit new soldiers better fighters" Rain offered

"Never, I will never ally myself with my father's killers, I'd rather die" Mileena declared.

"However… there yet may be third option" Mileena pondered

"Empress?" Baraka questioned his empresses motives

"Recruit a fighter who's skills go unmatched, a true warrior, one who can control the fires of hell at his will" Mileena said as she grinned menacingly.

"Say the word empress and it shall be done" Rain offered.

"No, I will fetch him myself, I can be diplomatic when I choose to be, until then defend the temple with your life"Mileena said before disappearing.


	2. Chapter 2

Earthrealm, Iga, Japan

Hanzo Hasashi was practicing his Hapkido in the courtyard of the Shirai Ryu temple, all that filled his thoughts were finding the sorcerer Quan Chi, he was the reason Hanzo had suffered the worst tragedy in his life. As he through his kicks and punches into the cold night air all he could imagine was his blows reaching Quan Chi, all Hanzo wished for was to beat Quan Chi to his knees and have him beg for mercy like the coward he was. This is what would bring Hanzo inner peace. Finally snapping under the anger he let out a cry of anger, letting some of his alter ego take hold for a moment. All the while Mileena watched, admiring his skill and his desire for revenge which she would use to her advantage.

After Hanzo had calmed, he took a long deep breath and went for a walk to a place he visited every day, it was a place that drove him to continue living. He knelt before two headstones and hung his head, he then placed his hands on both graves and let tears escape him, Hanzo had beared the guilt of not being able to protect his family when they had met their deaths. Avenging them was the only reason he had for living, its the only reason he agreed to be resurrected as a hellspawn. As Hanzo's hands lowered still on the graves, Mileena keeping her distance could see the names on the two grave stones, they were Kana and Jubei, a rose in front of Kana's and a teddy bear in front of Jubei's. Mileena did feel a slight bit of sympathy for Hanzo, having lost everything he had held so dear to him.

"I swear to you both I will make him pay for what did to you both, I will go to hell and back and bring him before your graves, after I lost you both I promised I would kill him for you, I just wish my judgment had not been twisted and misguided, I killed an innocent man because of it, somehow some way he will feel what I felt when I lost yout two" Hanzo said to himself tears escaping him no matter how hard he fought to keep them in.

"There may be a way I can help you achieve you goal Hanzo" Mileena said coming out of hiding.

"YOU, what the hell do you want?" Scorpion asked furiously the tears in his eyes previously had quickly disappeared.

"Calm down Hanzo, I come to offer you something I know you want, however I will need you to do a favor for me before I give you what you want" Mileena said in a smooth almost seductive voice.

"What could you possibly offer me, I have no interest in power or prestige, I also have no interest doing any favors for you Outworlds concerns are no longer mine, I was freed from that kind of life a while ago" Hanzo said in a more calmer tone.

"That may be true, but I can offer you so much more, but I can't give you what you want for nothing of course, all I'm asking you to do would be to do what you do best, killing people in the most terrifying way possible, if you do that I promise you I will bring Quan Chi before you, no tricks Hanzo I promise" Mileena said in a very cute almost childish voice.

Hanzo quietly got up and turned around, and almost in an instant lunged at Mileena with hell fire behind him and tried to land bone crushing punches to which Mileena deflected all except one which landed to Mileena's face knocking her back a few feet. Mileena got her bearings and got in her fighting stance, the two combatants ran towards each other each trying to land a variety of punches and kick to each other, neither one being able to land an effective blow. The combat was intense Mileena didn't really know why Hanzo had attacked her, however she did enjoy when Hanzo was enraged, in a weird way it kind of turned her on, she could see every inch of Hanzo's muscles flex with every strike he tried to land. Eventually Mileena sweep kicked Hanzo to the ground, she pulled out one of her Sai and stabbed the ground inches away from Hanzo's face. Mileena noticed she was ontop of Hanzo but didn't seem to mind, she brung her face close to Hanzo's. Hanzo could feel her soft silky black hair tickle his face, he took in the smell, it was intoxicating, but Hanzo kept his cool.

"I'm not lying to you Hanzo, I promise you if you fight for me I will bring you Quan Chi and you will be free to do as you please with him, and maybe a little more if you do a good job" Mileena said tracing her finger along his jawline.

Mileena got up from on top of Hanzo, Hanzo did the same and put his hood and mask over his face.

"My name is Scorpion" Scorpion said agreeing to Mileena's terms. And with that Mileena grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

Rain, Baraka, Reptile and Tanya looked on as they saw Kotal Kahn's forces marching towards the temple in the desert of outworld. They started to think that there was no hope left in resistance, allegiance to Shao Kahn and his heir Mileena was the only thing keeping them from deserting and setting off on their own.

"She has left us to our death, we should leave while we have the chance, if we leave now we can escape Kotal Kahn into earthrealm, there is still a chance for survival" Rain pleaded with his comrades

"Hold your tongue, you would dare defy your empresses, she should execute you for your insubordination" Tanya said defending Mileena.

"And what would you have us do Tanya wait for Kotal Kahn and then beg him for forgiveness, the penalty for high treason is death, I expected someone like you Tanya to know this" Rain retorted to Tanya

"Cease your bickering, our empress has returned" Reptile said as Mileena and Scorpion appeared through a portal.

"What is the hellspawn doing beside our empress?" Rain asked meaning to insult only Scorpion.

Scorpion only glared at Rain, however everyone's attention was now on Kotal Kahn's army which had now crossed the river with sole intention to take Mileena's fortress. Mileena's forces time had ran out there had mere minutes before Kotal Kahn's forces would be upon Mileena's fortress. Mileena looked at Scorpion and motioned with her head for him to follow her, they both looked down at the massive hordes of soldiers charging towards the fortress.

"Destroy every last soldier including Kotal Kahn himself and his followers and I will gladly bring you Quan Chi before you Scorpion, do not let any escape your wrath" Mileena told Scorpion.

"Let me be frank in saying I am only doing this for the sake of killing that bastard sorcerer, after you and I are finished, I'm done being someone's attack dog, it cost me my family" Scorpion said to Millena.

"Oh don't worry Scorpion, after you defeat Kahn's forces, and you can kill Quan Chi as many times as you like, I'll bring him back to life as many times as you like so you can kill him over and over, but are you sure I can't interest you in some other kind of reward, one regarding parts of the flesh" Mileena said seductively while trying to close to Scorpion.

Scorpion just disappeared in a blaze of flames.

"And I thought cold shoulders were bad" Mileena said putting out some flame that had gotten onto her vest.

Scorpion reappeared below the fortress slowly walking towards Kotal Kahn's forces seeming as if he had no fear of them at all. Kahn's forces stopped charging and just stared at Scorpion who was still slowly walking towards them. They really didn't know what to do, there was one man standing between them and Mileena the emperor's most hated adversary. Maybe Millena had sent out a comrade to negotiate a surrender and save the the trouble they must have thought to themselves. The division of soldiers made way for one of Kotal Kahn's most trusted advisor and general of his armies D'Vorah, she looked at Scorpion for a second or two then walked towards him.

" I see Mileena has come to her senses and sent out an emissary to negotiate her surrender, let her know that her death will be quick and painless, though this wish's the emperor were not so forgiving"

" She offers no negotiation, I'm giving you, your emperor and his soldiers to disband and renounce the throne to outworld and give it over to Mileena, all of you will be be spared if her demands are met" Scorpion said before being laughed at by Kotal Kahn's soldiers.

"Kill this insolent fool, he dares to mock the emperor, you will have no chance of survival hellspawn" D'Vorah said before flying to the back of the division of soldiers.

As the soldiers charged at Scorpion he raised his two front hands and with a loud shriek of rage flames engulfed the entire division, incernating the flesh from their bones. All that could be heard were screams of anguish and pain, the screams were so intense they even reach the ears of Kotal Kahn. D'vorah was left without protection staring into the white seemingly soulless eyes of Scorpion as he advanced slowly towards her. With weak battle cry D'vorah ran towards Scorpion she summoned her four insect legs from her back to attack, Scorpion pulled out both his Katana's and clashed his swords against her insect legs. The speed was so intense both combatants could feel the ground shake as each delivered blows to each other, it was hard for D'vorah to keep up with Scorpion, it felt like a silent rage had taken ahold of him, though it did not seem so it felt D'vorah was fighting the devil himself. Although D'vorah scored multiple hits against Scorpions flesh he seemed unaffected by the blows even as his blood hit the ground. Eventually Scorpion used his fire teleportation and appeared behind D'vorah and stabbed her through the abdomen, this did not kill her all it did was just incapacitate her as she fell to her knees. Without mercy Scorpion ripped all the insect legs from her back one by one.

"Huff huff… was fuel's your anger demon, is the possibility of sitting on the throne beside Mileena or do you just live to deliver pain to others you deem appropriate, please tell me?" D'Vorah asked.

After a short silence Scorpion answered.

"Quan Chi's blood on my knuckles, his severed head at my feet, his body charred by my fire, hearing him beg for mercy as I choke away the last breath he will ever take, waiting until the moment when he begs me to kill him just to stop the torture, that is what fuel's me, MAKING HIM PAY FOR WHAT HE TOOK FROM ME!" Scorpion screamed before ripping D'vorah's head clean off along with her spinal cord.

Meanwhile at Kotal Kahn's encampment, the current emperor could not see the battle but could hear screams and bodies hitting the ground before he saw a projectile come flying through the air, it was too small to cause any of the soldiers or himself any physical harm however when it landed Kotal Kahn was horrified to find D'vorah's severed head lying on the ground eyes open wide as if she was horrified. Kotal Kahn could only shake his head before looking back up and seeing Scorpion walking towards him, the earth seemed to tremble before his very presence.

"Fire Demon why do you stand between me and a united outworld?, does the peace of outworld upset you so?" Kotal Kahn asked

"To avenge the ones I've lost, Mileena made me an offer to avenge them, and for that I must kill you or you must renounce your throne" Scorpion said calmly.

"I have worked too hard, sacrificed many good men, made to many promises to the citizens of outworld, if you do not step aside fire demon I will have no choice but to kill you, for the sake of a unified outworld, you will be shown no mercy" Kotal Kahn finished as he got up and struck a fighting pose.

"I gave you a fair warning let it be known that this is not personal" Scorpion said as he too struck a fighting pose.

Scorpion used his fire teleportation to appear behind Kotal Kahn and inflicted many punches to Kotal Kahn's face and ribs, before Kahn regained his footing and started to block Scorpion's blows but was unable to deliver blows of his own due to Scorpion keeping Kahn on the defensive. Finally Kahn would have no more of it and gave a strong front kick to Scorpions chest knocking him back at least 20 feet but almost instantly Scorpion was back on his feet again. Scorpion tried to bring up his hellfire, however Kotal Kahn jumped out of the way quickly and threw his macuahuitl at Scorpion with lightning speed, Scorpion didn't have the time to dodge it but instead blocked it making it splinter against his arms blocking his chest. The two combatants then sprinted towards each other and after trading a few punches and low kicks, Scorpion performed a fiery backflip knocking Kotal Kahn to the ground.

Kotal Kahn got up with a grunt and threw some of his own Kunai at Scorpion who easily deflected them with his ninjato, this gave enough time for Khan to deliver a powerful knee strike to Scorpion's face making him back away in pain. The flames in Scorpion's eyes flared as he extended his hand forward with a Kuani followed by a chain flung out and hit Kotal Kahn square in the chest, as Kotal Kahn screamed at the pain all he could hear was Scorpion's menacing voice say "COME HERE!". Scorpion pulled Kahn closer and when he was close enough Scorpion unleashed a number of bone crushing strikes as rage simmered in Scorpion as he brought Kotal Kahn to his knees and as he was about to deliver the final blow a shot rang out piercing Scorpion's shoulder making him fall on one knee.

"Sorry we're late, you would not believe the traffic" Erron Black said stepping forward with Ermac right behind him.

"Mercenary dog" Scorpion hissed standing up.

"Any money is good money" Erron retorted.

" Stand down or I'll put you down" Erron said again pointing his revolver at Scorpion.

"Your mere firearms cannot stop me" Scorpion said igniting his hellfire in his hands.

"There's nothing mere about them" Erron said cocking back the hammer.

Erron fired two shots at Scorpion who dodged them all the getting closer to Erron who then resorted to hand combat, Scorpion threw two jabs at Erron's face which he easily dodged only for Scorpion to drop low and swing his ninjato at Erron's legs luckily for him he jumped back in time. Unfortunately Scorpion used his flaming backflip hitting Erron in the face knocking him down but got back up quickly. Scorpion felt himself being lifted into the air only to see it was Ermac using his powers to slam Scorpion into the ground repeatedly, however once Ermac let Scorpion go and Erron Black stood over Scorpion preparing finish Scorpion off, Scorpion kicked Erron's legs from under him and delivering a deadly stomp to Erron's skull. With Erron down Scorpion turned his attention to Ermac who was about to use his power however Scorpion fired a ball of fire and hit Ermac momentarily incapacitating him but just enough for Scorpion to take one of his ninjato's and decapitate Ermac.

"Impossible" was all Kotal Kahn could muster as Scorpion bloody, bruised, and almost simmering with his hellfire walked slowly towards him.

Scorpion stopped just a few feet from Kotal Kahn as he lay on the ground groveling at the sight of Scorpion. It was then that Scorpion ripped of his mask to reveal his flaming skull and let loose endless flames from his mouth. It was if hell broke loose, with the fire and the screams of agony from Kotal Kahn.

In an abundance of flames Scorpion reappeared in Mileena's fortress holding something, only to reveal it was Kotal Kahn's charred and blood head clearly decapitated and threw it at Mileena's feet. Scorpion was breathing hard, after all he had taken down an entire army and killed three of Kotal Kahn's deadliest allies, the fact that he was still able to stand was amazing. Mileena picked up the severed head threw it in the air and used one of her Sai to impale it to the wall of her fortress.

"Outworld is yours" Scorpion muttered

"Excellent" said Mileena with a smile growing underneath her mask.


	4. Chapter 4

Mileena and her remaining servants along with Scorpion walked triumphantly through the streets of Outworld, flaunting her victory with the severed heads of D'vorah and Kotal Kahn on pikes with their mouths hanging open as if in extreme pain or fear in their last moments. While Mileena and her followers flaunted their victory, Scorpion kept his head down and low not making eye contact with anyone, he had no interest in the unification of Outworld all he cared about was killing Quan Chi. Scorpion could see the fear the citizens eyes, he couldn't blame them for being scared, in his eyes Mileena was a bloodthirsty psychopath who would kill at a moments notice. The more Scorpion thought about the citizens of Outworld the more he had to keep telling himself that it was going to be worth it, Quan Chi who in all honest was a bigger threat than Mileena as empress of Outworld. The citizens of Outworld did not respect Mileena they feared her, however fear always lasts longer than love in her point of view so she could have cared less what the people thought of her rule. No one would oppose her right to the throne now, all who had threatened her position were now dead, when they finally reached the palace she smiled widely and let out a small chuckle.

"It's great to be home" Mileena said gazing at the palace of Outworld where her father Shao Kahn had once sat on the throne.

Mileena and her followers then followed her up the steps of the palace, Scorpion did have a chance to glance at her ass which looked very attractive as it sashayed back and forth, not to mention her very large breasts which bounced with every step, Scorpion tried to put these thoughts out of his head, he didn't even know why he was having these thoughts. Sure she was beautiful but she was also bat shit insane and the worst part was that she knew it. When they finally reached the top of the steps Mileena turned around and stared at the citizens of Outworld who had showed up before the steps. Rain then appeared in a splash of water from behind and placed the crown on Mileena's head, then along with the other followers he took his place to her left slightly behind her, just to the left of Scorpion who he shared a glare with. Mileena then pulled down her magenta mask revealing her tarkatan features on her face, the outstretched jaws and razor sharp teeth had all but disappeared leaving two lines that looked like scars across her cheeks connecting with mouth which looked like a normal humans. Mileena then took out her two sai and crossed her arms in an X formation, she was preparing to give a speech.

"Citizens of Outworld, I Mileena accept the title of Empress of Outworld, I am proud to accept my birthright after it was stolen from under me by the criminal known as Kotal Kahn, I will rule just as my father Shao Kahn had ruled just and firm, any sign of resistance or rebellion against my rule with be crushed, no mercy will be shown to traitors, anyone engaging in any treacherous activities will be decapitated and their head put on display as a warning to anyone who thinks they can deny me my claim to Outworld" Mileena said unto the crowd, her Tarkatan features appearing only momentarily.

"I would like to present my new generals and my new advisor, and possibly the new commander of my armies" Mileena said as she grinned at Scorpion to which he looked away.

"General Baraka your duties are to squash any resistance in my name is that understood?" Mileena said as she presented Baraka to the crowd.

"I fully accept my responsibilities as a general my empress" Baraka said kneeling before Mileena.

"General Rain, you answer only to me, and I assure you as a son of Argus your name will be known throughout the realms, I will seek counsel with the elder gods and demand that you are granted full godhood" Mileena said as Rain stepped forward and knelt before Mileena.

"Thank you empress I assure you I will fulfill my duties as a general, I will not disappoint you" Rain said as he knelt.

"Reptile will be my new head of internal affairs, reporting on all that goes on within the realm, he will be my eyes and ears within my realm" Mileena added as Reptile bowed in compliance.

"And my new top advisor dearest Tanya, she will be second only to me, in times of war and peace she will grant wisdom as best she can she will establish how the law will be interpreted and executed properly" Mileena concluded as Tanya also knelt before Mileena.

The coronation of Mileena as empress of Outworld was complete, she now demanded a celebration to be held in her honor, the palace now buzzed with excitement, with feasting, music, drinking and all around tomfoolery, but what Mileena loved more than anything during a celebration was dancing. Scorpion who had reverted back to his human form was having anything but fun, he partook in the feast and mildly partook in the drinking but that was it, he just sat there staring at the tomfoolery that was taking place as he sat in contemplation. However he then realized that Mileena had taken a seat next to him leaning in a bit too close for comfort, resting her head on his huge bulging shoulder in which she was soon rubbing.

"Mmmm, Hanzo your so tense, I think a good back rub would do you good, why don't we conduct that in a more private section of the palace, somewhere where no one will be able to disturb us" Mileena said in a very seductive tone.

"I don't think so, the only thing keeping me around is the promise you made that you have yet to uphold" Scorpion said blatantly.

"Don't you worry Hanzo, I'll keep my promise just so long as your a good boy, and as long as you promise me a dance" Mileena said still rubbing Scorpion's shoulders.

"Not gonna happen" was all Scorpion said.

"Dance with me Scorpion and I promise I'll give you Quan Chi, I promise, pretty please" Mileena said in a very cute tone while rubbing her breasts on the back of Scorpions neck, he could feel how soft and large they were. Which sent a little tingle down his spine.

"Very well, one dance then you fulfill your promise" Scorpion said as he got up and walked to the dance floor holding Mileena's hand.

The music began as Mileena wrapped her arms around Scorpions neck as he reluctantly put his hands on her waist, they moved to the music as if this song was meant for them. They dance formally for a short while, then Mileena spun around immediately pressing her back to Hanzo's chest as he still had his hands on her waist. Mileena moved his hands to her stomach as she grinded her ample ass against his crotch making Hanzo's cheeks turn slightly red, not to mentions she stroked his jawline with her hand as she stared lustfully at him. They danced casually some more with Mileena's back still to Hanzo's chest, they stopped once more just before Mileena nuzzled Hanzo's chin, he was trying to keep his cool. The song was coming to an end and as the final note ended Mileena performed the dip movement while Hanzo held her by the leg and the top of her shoulders. Their eyes connected and without warning Mileena grabbed Scorpions face and plunged her lips into his, kissing him passionately.


	5. Chapter 5

Hanzo was star struck by what had just happened, their lips were still connected as Hanzo was still taking in what had just happened seconds ago, he had agreed to dance with Mileena in order get his revenge on Quan Chi. He had received some one sided flirting from Mileena, to which he had not reciprocated but he had not expected this to happen. For a slight moment he had felt a feeling of sensation and for half a second he accepted the kiss before snapping to his senses and pulled away wide eyed. As he stared at Mileena she had an expression that at first seemed genuinely happy which had then turned to sadness and bent her head down in shame. The crowd in the palace had decided to leave them in their silence, once all of the crowd was gone Hanzo decided to break the silence.

"Why did you do that?" Hanzo asked in a stern tone.

"I… because I… because I wanted too" Mileena said moving towards Hanzo.

"I know that is not the true reason, at the very least be honest with me" Hanzo said not a single change in his tone.

"Fine I will, its because whenever I see you my chest gets all tight and feels like it's on fire, my mind goes blank, I can't barely take my eyes off of you Hanzo, your everything I want in a man, dark, passionate, charismatic, and determined everything I could ask for" Mileena explained

"It's because I-" Mileena started but was cut off by Hanzo.

"Don't even think about it" Hanzo said without mercy.

"You can't be serious, do I need to remind you why I agreed to do your bidding in the first place Empress, it has nothing to do how you feel about me, it has nothing to do with Outworlds peace, I agreed to this because you promised me Quan Chi nothing more nothing less" Hanzo said harshly.

"I see" was all Mileena said lowering her head again.

"Very well you will have Quan Chi, just be patient it may take some time" Mileena said reverting back to her calm demeanor.

Hanzo just walked away to where he would be staying while still in Outworld leaving Mileena alone in the palace ballroom where she walked to her chambers, where she came across Tanya leaning against the wall arms crossed.

"Dearest Tanya, deliver a message to the Nether realm, I seek an audience with Quan Chi, to create an alliance against Earthrealm" Mileena said to Tanya.

"Yes my Empress, but before I leave, I couldn't help but hear your conversation with Hanzo" Tanya said with a tiny smirk.

"You dare to eavesdrop, if you say one word of this" Mileena started but was cut off by Tanya's response.

"Not to worry my Empress I have no intention of doing that, instead I offer you advice on how to win his heart" Tanya offered.

"I don't need help, I'm more than perfectly capable of winning him over, I just need to warm up to him first" Mileena said before walking past Tanya.

Mileena reacher her room, she felt like a teenage girl who just got rejected by her crush, she felt like pounding her fist into her bed, she couldn't figure it out. Mileena knew she was attractive, very busty, she had a beautifully smooth and breathy voice, so why would Hanzo turn her down. She thought maybe it was because of her Tarkatan teeth but then quickly thought otherwise, after all she could make those characteristic disappear if she wanted. She had given up on trying to keep her tears back, she let them flow from her yellow eyes. She curled up into a ball on her bed and let her tears take over as she cried herself to sleep.

Hanzo was in his living quarters thinking his situation over, why did she say those things, but more importantly why did he lose himself in her kiss for half a second he thought. He didn't want to admit to himself that he actually liked it, it wasn't that he didn't find Mileena attractive it was more on the lines that he felt like he would be betraying the memory of his deceased wife Kana Hasashi, after all the only reason he had left for living was to avenge her and his son Jubei. That memory was burned into his head, the last image he had of them frozen in fear and pain by the hands of Quan Chi posing as Sub Zero. Hanzo found himself restless, he had indeed felt kind of bad of what he said to Mileena after all after Hanzo gave it some thought she didn't deserve to be treated the way he treated her so harshly. Hanzo decided to do the right thing and apologize to Mileena in the morning, with that decision he finally found himself drifting off to sleep.

Deep in Hanzo's sleep he began to dream he was back in his village where the Shirai Ryu clan had resided for so long, it's villager going about their business, Hanzo soon realized he could not react with them as they were unaware of his existence. Then it hit him, he knew what was coming, he knew just what was about to happen. He tried to warn the villagers but to no avail no one could hear him, just then an arrow pierced a villager in the back and he fell in agony, soon a barrage of arrows came down taking down men, women, children, young and old. Panic ensued and screams were all that could be heard. Then came the battle cries of the Lin Kuei assassins running downhill to Hanzo's village, when they reached the village they began cutting down any Shirai Ryu clansmen they could find.

They slaughtered them indiscriminately it didn't matter who you were if you belonged to the Shirai Ryu you were going to die. They were too ill prepared for this strike, most of the clans warriors were either killed by the arrow attack, or were the first ones to be cut down by the Lin Kuei. All Hanzo could do was stand there and watch what happened to his fellow clan members, his expression was one of complete and utter horror. Then something snapped him out of his shock remembering what was to come, what Quan Chi had shown him after it had happened he sprinted towards his family's house. He arrived too late, there standing before him was the elder Sub Zero Katana raised above his hand, Hanzo pleaded with tears in his eyes, but again to no avail. Kana and Jubei's screams were all that Hanzo could hear as he looked in horror, Hanzo fell to his knees with his mouth hanging wide open. Hanzo then heard a voice inside the dream it said "Why weren't you here Hanzo, why couldn't you protect us, if only you had killed Sub Zero you could have saved us", it was his wife's voice. Hanzo buried his face in his hands screaming and sobbing at the same time.

"Pathetic fool, he'll never suspect a thing" was what he heard next it was Quan Chi's voice as he reverted back to his actual form. The dream was now taking place in the Netherrealm, he saw his past self watching what had just been committed, the past Hanzo let out a scream of hate and pain, while agreeing to be transformed to a spirit of vengeance by Quan Chi via handshake. Finally Hanzo woke from his dream almost hyperventilating he was breathing so hard, all he could doe was bury his face in his hands and let tears roll down his cheeks.


	6. Chapter 6

In the Netherrealm Quan Chi sat upon his throne contemplating, when his loyal servant Noob Saibot appeared before him, Noob bowed then spoke.

"Quan Chi, an emissary from Outworld requests an audience with you, she means to strike a deal with the Netherrealm" Noob Saibot explained.

"Very well show her in, this has aroused my curiosity" Quan Chi said resting his chin on his fist.

"Quan Chi, its always repugnant to be in the same room as you, I wouldn't be here if my Empress had not ordered me too" Tanya spoke as she approached the Sorcerer.

"Is this why you have come to the Netherrealm to insult me, I assure you that is not how an alliance is gained, and Empress you say you cannot possibly expect me to believe that Mileena actually won the Outworld civil war" Quan Chi fired back.

"Lets just she had some help from a new found ally" Tanya responded.

"I would like to meet this new ally, if they can help a raging sociopath like Mileena win a war that would seem impossible to win then Earthrealm would never stand a chance against the forced of Outworld and the Netherrealm" Quan Chi said smiling at the thought.

"That's just what she plans to do, she plans to avenge her father by taking over Earthrealm, for that she will need your help Sorcerer" Tanya said.

"Very well, we will meet with your Empress" Quan Chi said as he got up and opened a portal to the Outworld palace, he was led by Tanya and Noob followed his master through the portal.

It was mid afternoon that Mileena awoke from her sleep, her pillows showed clear evidence that she had been crying the night before, but she didn't care at that point she knew Scorpion would never return the affection she so desperately wanted from him. Nevertheless she got out of bed and mader herself presentable, she knew it was probably pointless but she was never one to give up after one try, and if the second attempt failed then she would take Tanya's advice. She then walked towards the palace dining room where she was met by Quan Chi, Noob Saibot being led through a portal by Tanya. Mileena walked forward to greet the sorcerer and discuss the terms of their alliance or so they would think.

"Empress Mileena I am honored that you sought out my allegiance" Quan Chi said feigning kindness.

"Speak your mind Sorcerer, I only wish your allegiance to take over Earthrealm, and avenge my father and merge it with Outworld in honor of my father" Mileena said bluntly.

"You will show my master the respect he deserves" Noob said cutting in before Quan Chi silenced him with his hand.

"Either way, without my help you haven't a chance to take over Earthrealm, need I remind you that the only way your father came so close to merging the two realms was because of my magic and my revenants" Quan Chi said dropping the act of respect.

"Which is why I'm suggesting this alliance I will not make the same mistakes my father made, and if you do your part I promise you a small place in my empire" Mileena proposed

As the two discussed the terms and agreements of their alliance Mileena motioned with her eyes for Reptile, Rain, and Baraka to block all the exits, Quan Chi had no idea that he had been lured into a trap, he underestimated the cunning of the new empress of Outworld.

Hanzo had awoken from his sleep, the nightmare he had was so intense but it had subsided for now, once he had gotten out of his bed he looked out at the Outworld capital and decided to take it all in, Outworld was surprisingly beautiful, despite all the stories he had heard about the realm. Hanzo knew however it could never last as long as Mileena remained Empress for as beautiful she was she was still bloodthirsty as ever, he could only hope she had wise advisors keeping her from making horrible mistakes. He eventually left his room and began to make for the palace dining room, Hanzo was planning on apologizing to Mileena for the harsh things he had said to her the other day, he felt she didn't deserve what he had said to her, after all she was just trying to admit her feelings toward him, although he knew he could not return them, the memory of his family would never allow it. It was odd how there was no one to be found throughout the palace, none of Mileena's advisers or generals at all. He soon discovered why, before he could enter the room there he saw Quan Chi sitting down with Mileena, Hanzo quickly took cover and hid within the shadows of the long hallway. He wondered why he was sitting with Mileena, could it be that she was going to betray Scorpion to Quan Chi, he hoped with everything he had that that was not the truth however the thought would not leave his head.

"Very well I accept the terms of this alliance, now please I would very much like to meet this new found ally you have to help you take over earthrealm" Quan Chi said unbeknownst Hanzo was listening.

"What, how could she, so she does intend to go back on our deal, I cannot allow this to happen" Hanzo said slipping his hood and mask on letting his Scorpion persona take ahold of him.

"After I'm done with him, I will make her pay" Scorpion said preparing his attack.

"Dearest Tanya please go fetch him so he can meet our guests" Mileena said as she smiled behind his mask.

"No need he's already here" Scorpion said appearing behind Quan Chi and Noob Saibot.

"Scorpion!" Quan Chi said in terror knowing what Scorpion would do to him.

"You will not escape my wrath this time Sorcerer, I will make you pay, you will feel every last bit of the pain you caused me" Scorpion said raising his fists that were engulfed in flames of rage and Vengeance.

Noob Saibot jumped in front of his master and struck a fighting pose as Quan Chi ran. Rain and Baraka tried to stop him but he blasted them away with his magic, forcing Mileena and Tanya and the rest of her followers to chase after him. Scorpion was just about to join the chase however Noob Saibot stood in his way blocking the exit.

"Stand aside Bi Han, my quarrel is not with you" Scorpion said trying to reach out to the first Sub Zero.

"I know longer answer to that name, I am now Noob Saibot, and I serve Quan Chi" Noob Saibot explained.

"Please stand aside Sub Zero, I realized you were not responsible for the murder of my family and clan, I wish you no harm but I will fight if I must" Scorpion said.

"You may have killed me in the world of the living but now thanks to Quan Chi he has put us now on equal terms, its a pity really, I wish I could have been there when he killed your inferior clan" Noob Saibot with a sinister chuckle.

"YOU BASTARD" Scorpion said lunging at Noob Saibot with his fire teleportation.

Scorpion landed a few good hooks to Noobs face but was quickly thrown off guard when Noob used his shadow clone to slam his knee into Scorpion face. Once Scorpion regain his footing the two combatants ran towards each other, once they were close enough Scorpion brought his knee to Noobs face and then threw a hook only to have Noob grab Scorpions arm and punched him twice with the same fist back hand first then forehand followed up with a hard kick to the stomach. Noob continued to hold onto Scorpions arm as Scorpion landed short quick jabs to Noobs face until Noob brought his elbow down on Scorpion arm and kicked him away. Scorpion used his fire teleportation appearing behind Noob and delivered a hard uppercut, knocking Noob up in the air as he flung his spear at Noob as he shouted "COME HERE" once the spear pierced Noob he brung him down slamming him down into the palace floor. Noob tried to get up only to be knocked on in back again by Scorpion with a jumping sick kick, when Scorpion tried to land a kick again Noob grabbed his leg and landed two punches and then kicked his other leg from under him then delivering a hard kick to Scorpions face while he was still on the ground. Scorpion was enraged, every second he wasted with Noob Saibot Quan Chi was getting away. So Scorpion flung his hellfire at Noob hitting him in the chest knocking him over, before landing on top of him and repeatedly slamming his fists into Noob Saibot's face before ultimately using both his fists down on Noob Saibot's face nearly knocking him unconscious. Scorpion stood Noob up by his neck looking into the soulless eyes of the man who used to be Sub Zero. "This is for when you killed me the first time, see you in hell Bi Han" Scorpion said before stabbing Noob through the abdomen with his Ninjato, and twisting the blade and disemboweling Noob Saibot.

Quan Chi was sprinting throughout the palace looking for all possible exits, he soon realized the only exit was through the front gate, as he dashed towards the gate separating him from his freedom, he felt a searing pain in his left shoulder realizing one of Mileena's Sai was lodge in his shoulder, he stopped to pull it out it was just enough time for Mileena and Tanya to catch up with him. While Quan Chi wasn't looking Tanya delivered a jumping spinning back kick to Quan Chi's face knocking him back a few feet.

"You treacherous bitch I will break every bone in your body" Quan Chi said striking a fighting pose.

"Leave this to me dearest Tanya, I will deliver this withered Sorcerer to Scorpion personally" Mileena said standing toe to toe with Quan Chi.

Quan Chi began with throwing two hard punched at Mileena's face which she easily blocked, and delivered a sharp chop to Quan Chi's throat. As Mileena prepared for another strike Quan Chi gave a spinning back kick to her stomach and punched her in the face knock Mileena down on one knee, as Quan Chi was about to deliver a short kick to Mileena's face when she grabbed his leg and bit down on it with her Tarkatan teeth piercing his flesh. Quan Chi screamed in pain before bringing his fist down on Mileena's face and a hard kick as well, he flung one his green skulls at Mileena knocking her off her balance, as Quan Chi lunged at her Mileena knocked him back with a back flip to his face. Mileena jumped towards Quan Chi with the intentions of stabbing him with her sai, however Quan Chi rolled out of the way in time and delivered a hard uppercut to Mileena's face, this pushed Mileena over the edge stabbing Quan Chi in both legs with her sai bringing the Sorcerer to his knees. As Mileena was about to deliver the final blow Quan Chi used his magic to fling her back and pulled out both of her sai but as he was about to escape he felt another blade pierce his sternum only to look up and stare into his worst nightmare...Scorpion.

Scorpion took in the moment, he had finally gotten the Sorcerer who had caused him so much pain and torture, before shouting "Get Over Here" as he pulled Quan Chi closer to him before sending a hard right jab to the Sorcerer's face. Quan Chi was on his back now writhing in pain he had just endured at the hands of Mileena and Scorpion. Scorpion brought him to his knees where he slammed his fist into Quan Chi's face repeatedly hearing the bones crack in Quan Chi's face.

"Scorpion please, we can-" Quan Chi tried to say but was cut off by Scorpion's fist.

"MY NAME IS HANZO HASASHI, You stole my real name, you stole my family from me, you made me kill an innocent man, made me your personal attack dog, COST ME MY ONE CHANCE TO HAVE THEM RESTORED, YOU STOLE EVERYTHING FROM ME AND NOW YOUR GONNA FEEL WHAT I HAVE FELT ALL THOSE YEARS YOU ENSLAVED ME" Scorpion shouted with pure rage.

Scorpion raised both hands as flames engulfed Quan Chi's lower body, the flames were so intense they blackened Quan Chi's skin, he was nearly burned alive, before Scorpion grabbed Qun Chai by the back of the skull and slowly pushed the blade of his Ninjato through the bottom of Quan Chi's chin all the way through his skull while Scorpion stared into Quan Chi's eyes as the life escaped Quan Chi's body. Scorpion pushed Quan Chi off of his Ninjato and stared at his lifeless body. Once the rage in Scorpion had subsided he collapse of exhaustion.


	7. Chapter 7

Mileena wringed out the cold washcloth and set it upon the unconscious Hanzo's forehead, he was breathing hard and sweating like crazy as if he had a fever. Mileena then spread the washcloth all along Hanzo's face, this seemed to calm his breathing as it became slower and lighter. Without thinking Mileena stroked Hanzo's face with her free hand, she cupped his cheek in her hand rubbing his cheek bone with her thumb. However Hanzo in his slumber almost frightened her, Mileena noticed that even as he lay unconscious he could not find peace, sleep was supposed to be the one place where you could find peace, Hanzo instead looked like he was in as much pain and torment as he was even before he killed Quan Chi. In an effort to calm Hanzo down she lifted him up and held him close to her chest as she wrapped her arms around his head, and stroked the back of his head. The gesture must have worked because Hanzo had nuzzled his face against Mileena's breasts making her gasp slightly.

At first his sight was blurry as Hanzo began to open his eyes, the next thing he knew he felt something very soft against his face, suddenly Hanzo realized the situation he was currently in and got red in the face. Mileena noticed that Hanzo had awoken, she held onto him even tighter, Hanzo couldn't really say he wasn't enjoying the sensations he was receiving from Mileena's breasts, but he was feeling very nervous he had never been in this particular situation. A soft sensation came over Hanzo when he realized while he was entranced by his situation… and Mileena's breasts he hadn't realized she had moved her hand and was gently rubbing his chest and shoulders very sensually. It was in this moment that Hanzo remembered that Mileena had struck an alliance with Quan Chi, but before Hanzo acted he thought to himself then why was he still alive, if she had been working with Quan Chi she wouldn't have let him live at all.

The conclusion that Hanzo made was the Mileena was an opportunist and was adapting to the situation that had overcome the new Empress of Outworld. Just as Hanzo tried to move Mileena seemed to try to hold him down not wanting him to leave. So much so that once she pushed him down she wrapped her entire body around him as if they were cuddling, but Hanzo was not having it, he had done what he agreed to do, now there was only one thing left to do.

"Mileena please release me, there is one final thing that I must do, and I must do it immediately" Hanzo said not in an annoyed tone or an angry tone but a tone that seemed depressed like he was preparing for something important.

"What do you mean Hanzo, you killed Quan Chi, you got what you wanted, you can live any life you want now, there's nothing left anymore to do" Mileena said still desperately holding onto Hanzo.

"No Mileena this is something that I must do, and I'm sorry but you can't come with me" Hanzo said lightly pushing her off and got up which shocked Mileena, Hanzo had never apologized to her, what was so important that he would apologize to her.

"I don't understand Hanzo, why won't you just let me in, I have tried with you, I gave you what you want, and you know why, and even when I pour my heart out to you, you still refuse me, what is it?, am I really that ugly that you find me physically repulsive, PLEASE tell me what's wrong with me and I will gladly change for you Hanzo, I will do anything to keep you by my side...I love you Hanzo Hasashi" Mileena siad tears forming in her eyes and her lower lip shaking trying to hold back the tears.

Hanzo started walking over to Mileena, he seemed to not be affected at all by what Mileena said, instead he looked as if he was ready for something, for what Mileena could not tell, once Hanzo got close enough to Mileena he looked straight into her eyes, he gently grabbed her by the shoulders and place a small kiss on her forehead while cupping her cheek with his hand before backing away again.

"Your a very beautiful woman, and that's why I have to leave...goodbye" Hanzo said before vanishing in his fire teleportation.

Shock and Heartache over took Mileena as soon as Hanzo left, she felt as if her heart was in free fall, not knowing how to take what Hanzo had said to her. She didn't know what he meant either, he had called her beautiful but why should that mean he has to leave, Mileena could take it no more, she fell to her knees, gritting her teeth and trying as best she could to hold back her tears but to no avail. She felt as if she was choking on her own tears as she sobbed, her heart felt as if it were being ripped into pieces, Mileena felt nothing but anguish, her entire face felt as if it were drenched with her tears.

Then she realized what Hanzo had meant when he said he must do something, and her anguish was replaced with worriedness and fear, quickly wiping her tears away and sprinting her way to the portal to Earthrealm, she past her loyal servants without a second glance, they saw the fright and determination in her eyes, she didn't answer them as they called out for her, they chased after her. Mileena finally reached the portal to Earthrealm in her palace, she didn't even second guess herself she jumped right in but quickly closed it behind her so nobody could follow behind her. She needed to stop this by herself.

In the Shirai Ryu temple as well as Hanzo's former house that he and his family once lived in Hanzo was in his traditional yellow kimono like the one he had worn when had gone on walks with his wife Kana and son Jubei, it reminded him of them and the smile he had long forgotten that his wife said she had fallen in love with so very long ago. Hanzo had done his best to repair the house after the Lin Kuei attack had all but burned it to the ground. Before Hanzo was a small table in front of him, on the table sat two items, a cup of sake and right next to the sake was a long Shirasaya Tanto still in its scabbard. Hanzo's hair was down he looked exactly as he did he was sent to retrieve Shinnok's amulet before the first Sub Zero killed him he grabbed the sake and with one swift sib he consumed it all, it is time he said to himself. He knew it was probably impossible for him to meet his wife and son in the afterlife, after all they were in a place he could not hope to go to, but if there was a the tiniest glimmer of hope that he could be with them forever he was going to take it.

Using one arm he exposed his abdomen through his Kimono, he grabbed the Tanto dagger from the table and unsheathed it, the blade gleamed from the little light that filled the room. Hanzo was finally going to find peace in his life that had been consumed by loss, fear, hatred, and rage, Hanzo bowed his head as tradition called for it before turning the Tanto's blade towards his abdomen. Hanzo took a long inhale as he deemed it his last breath as he raised the Tanto over his head, the blade pointing downward, as Hanzo exhaled time seemed to slow down as he started to bring the knife down towards his stomach, however before Hanzo could complete his suicide he heard a voice that sounded all to familiar call out for him to stop.

"What?" Hanzo said looking around but finding nobody there.

"Hanzo don't" The voice came again.

"Who's there" Hanzo said getting up.

"Hanzo, I know what your going through, but it's alright you don't have to do this we forgive you" The voice said coming from the corner of the room as a figure began to take shape, it took the shape of Kana Hasashi, Hanzo's late wife.

"Kana" Hanzo said in disbelief.

"Hanzo I know what your thinking and I know what's in your heart, and who it desires" Kana said.

"What are you talking about Kana, my the only thing my heart desires now is too belong with you and Jubei in the afterlife" Hanzo said trying to touch Kana's ghostly form but was unable too.

"You were never a good liar Hanzo, I know you better than that, I know what's in your heart, and I know that your heart has been awoken by someone else, and it's fine Hanzo, you shouldn't have to bare the burden of our deaths, you have done all we can ask of you, and now it's time to move on" Kana said with a short smile on her ghostly face.

"But… I, I cannot just leave you and Jubei behind" Hanzo said staring regretfully at the ground.

"It is alright if your heart desires another, just never forget us, and we will never forget you, I love you Hanzo" Kana said rubbing his cheek with her hand.

When Hanzo looked up again Kana was gone, even as she had said she forgave him he still felt like he had betrayed his family and silently wept for a minute or two and pandered what his deceased wife had said. A sudden pain in Hanzo's chest, it felt as if something was clenching his heart and he felt like it was hard to breathe, it was many of the final steps of letting go. A thought of Mileena came to Hanzo's mind and it seemed to lessen the pain, regretfully he had to admit since she kissed him he had felt as if his heart was once again able to feel human again. The smell of her ebony hair was sweet and very enticing, when it had made contact with Hanzo's face it was so soft it was almost intoxicating. Her eyes though many would find them terrifying like that of a cats yellow eyes he found it alluring like her very nature which was seductive. Her voice though it could be menacing when provoked, was also smooth and sultry with a hint of childishness which made Hanzo smile inside.

Finally Scorpion accepted the fact that his heart had desired someone else and let the tanto dagger drop from his hand. As Hanzo slowly rose up he heard footsteps and a voice call out to him, it was Mileena running towards him. When she reached him, she nearly crashed into him holding and nearly crushing him in a hard embrace.

"Please don't do it Hanzo, I will do anything to make you happy, I will give you anything you desire, you please don't leave me" Mileena pleaded with tears forming in her eyes.

As Mileena was pleading with Scorpion he just smiled, tipped Mileena's chin up, put one hand on her right cheek and gently pushed his lips into hers. They just stood there lips locked holding each other in their arms and enjoyed every second of it.


End file.
